


(These are my) Confessions

by chocoholicannanymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Mentions of canon events, mentions of canon bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Schue did a lot of good for the Glee kids. He also fucked up a lot of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(These are my) Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor would I want to the way it was written.

“ _I was tossing kids in the dumpsters.”_

The words still echo in Will's head as he walks into his apartment that night. _Tossing kids in the_ – Images that he's banished to the back of his memory, of seeing Puck standing by the dumpsters with a number of jocks – and **Kurt** – of **walking by** like nothing, rises up to the front.

Puck just confessed to throwing kids in the school dumpsters, to being a bully, and Will...saw it, but yet did not see. And now that he knows, now that he can't deny it any more, now he doesn't know what to do.

Isn't it enough, he thinks, to have to reconcile himself with the loss of Glee club? Does he really have to deal with this as well, at the same time?

No. It's too much, and well. As callous as it sounds, the bullying is old. Nothing will change if he leaves the conundrum of Puck's admission and how to react to it to the next day. Nor will it help if he forces himself to think about it now, heartbroken and world-weary as he is. He's in mourning, and that is not a state in which to deal with anything.

Instead he heads for the cabinet, pulls out a glass and a bottle, and proceeds to try and drink his sorrows away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day doesn't bring any new clarity. It does, in fact, only muddy up what little of it he already had, in a haze of too little sleep and too much whiskey. When Sue steps into the practically barren former choir room his hackles rise, and he's ready to fight. It's all he has left by now.

Instead he's given a miracle. He – his kids, the Glee club – is given a second chance. They're getting another year.

In the midst of the joy Will feels Puck's words sink back into the dark corners of his brain again, and he lets them. After all, it had been obvious that it was something Puck had used to do, but no longer did. It had stopped.

What was the point, really, in bringing up old history now? It was over and done with, in the past, and Puck and Kurt worked fine together now, didn't they? Besides, with Glee club getting another year they have more important things to focus on.

Will nods, as if confirming his own thoughts, and pulls out his phone to text the kids about a meeting during lunch. Next year is going to be **amazing**.

 

~The End ~


End file.
